


Five Months of Falling

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hospital Wing, Injured Ginny, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Ginny keeps falling off her broom. Luna is just falling for her.





	Five Months of Falling

****

There was a blinding pain behind her eyes, and the pain only intensified as she blinked her eyelids open, attempting to adjust to the soft light pouring in through a window in front of her. It took a moment for her to remember where she was, but as her eyes adjusted to light, she noticed the line of hospital beds that were just across the room. Ginny yawned wide, her stomach expanding as it filled with air, but she recoiled with pain, hissing and pressing her palm gingerly over the bandage on her side. She was suddenly reminded of why she was in the Hospital Wing in the first place.

During the most recent Quidditch match, she had become the unlucky recipient of a Bludger. As she was flying around the Pitch at her characteristic lightning speed, she accidentally came into the line of fire of Slytherin, Regina Knox, and took a Bludger to her left rib. She was knocked off her broom, and although McGonagall had tried to soften the fall with a spell, she still hit her head a bit upon landing.

After yawning for a moment, her ears seemed to unplug and she became aware of a slight humming noise coming from her right side. Before Ginny could even attempt to turn her head to investigate the source of the sound, a voice spoke up in a sing-song, “Don’t turn your neck, love. Poppy says it will hurt. Plus you’re being attacked by wrackspurts.” Ginny smiled, knowing precisely who was sitting at her side. 

“I won’t turn my head, but can you at least come where I can see you?”

A head of brilliantly blonde hair came into Ginny’s field of vision, and a familiar scent was brought into her space. Luna always smelled of a mix of wisteria and jasmine. It smelled like home to Ginny. As she looked up at Luna, she noticed that her curly hair was interspersed with small braids, and she was wearing earrings that looked to be made of real leaves. Luna settled herself on the side of Ginny’s hospital bed, and Ginny reached out to touch her hair.

“These braids look nice, honey. Did you do them during Potions?”

“No, actually. I am trying to teach Marcus Flint how to braid. He’s getting quite good. He was having a bad day because he got a letter from his step-dad saying that his horse had passed away. I found him hiding behind a tree out near the lake and asked if he wanted to learn how to braid. We started with blades of grass, see?” Luna dug into the pocket of the patchwork sweater she was wearing, pulling out a handful of slightly mis-shapen green twists. “After a while, I let him try it out on my hair. He did a good job, didn’t he?”

Luna moved her head all around, allowing Ginny to look at Flint’s handiwork without having to crane her neck. Ginny was grinning from ear to ear and had almost entirely forgotten her aches and pains. “Luna, did you know that you just taught the most ruthless Slytherin Beater how to braid hair? You tamed the beast.” Luna laughed, her nose scrunching up a bit and her eyes wrinkling slightly at the sides. 

“He’s actually very sensitive. I think he takes out his feelings on the Quidditch Pitch. He’s had a lot of hardships, you know. I think he’s a real softie. We’re going to meet sometime next week to work on embroidery. He has very nimble fingers. I think he’ll enjoy it.” 

Ginny took Luna’s hand in hers, running her freckled fingers over Luna’s own paint-stained ones. Luna was wearing a fuzzy gray sweater that perfectly complemented her blue-grey eyes. On top of that she wore a cardigan that was actually a patchwork of fabrics from around the school. One weekend during 3rd year, she had spent the day walking around the school with a pair of scissors, cutting out small squares of fabrics out of curtains, tapestries, Quidditch uniforms, and even a small cut of Professor Flitwick’s velvety green robes. On the bottom, she was wearing a pair of black leggings, a muggle garment that Ginny had purchased for Luna when she started doing yoga as a hobby. Luna kicked her feet as she sat at Ginny’s side. Her shoes were a pair of dark blue converse which were hand embroidered with astrological constellations. Most of the constellations were done in white, but those for Aquarius and Leo were in a sparkling silver thread, as these were Ginny and Luna’s zodiac signs.

As Ginny looked at Luna sitting in front of her, she felt an overwhelming sense of comfort and calmness washing over her, and another feeling...something else she had tried not to deal with before. Luna began to launch into a story about how she thinks the wrackspurts have taken a liking for red-heads around the school, citing Susan Bones and a red-haired Ravenclaw named Emily O’Sullivan as evidence. As Luna talked excitedly on this subject, Ginny suddenly interrupted her, unable to hold it in any longer.

“...and you know Emily and Susan also have b-”

“Luna, I love you.”

There was only a brief moment of silence where Ginny could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, and Luna simply stared at Ginny, her eyes sparkling and leaf earrings swinging subtly. 

Luna then leaned forward, capturing Ginny’s lips in a brief kiss. 

“I love you too, Ginevra Molly Weasley,” Luna said as she pulled away.

Ginny burst out laughing and reached up to drag Luna back for another kiss. Between kisses, Ginny spoke, still laughing as their lips and tongues danced around one another, “I tell you I love you,” Luna bit Ginny’s bottom lip, drawing a surprised groan from Ginny, “and you use my full name to address me?” Ginny and Luna began to kiss deeper, and Luna turned herself fully towards Ginny, crawling gingerly over Ginny’s body so she could straddle her without causing Ginny pain. While Luna kissed with increasing enthusiasm, Ginny was still not done addressing her girlfriend, “I mean, seriously, my full name? It made it sound like we’re getting married or something!” 

“Well, we are eventually,” Luna replied, shrugging casually.

Ginny stopped kissing and stared up at Luna in shock, her freckled cheeks turning a red so bright, it nearly matched her ginger hair. “We- we’re what?”

Luna scooted herself back a little, brushing a stray hair out of Ginny’s face as she went, “Well, of course. I was reading crystal balls with Trelawney during tea last week, and I saw it. I don’t know precisely when it’s happening, but we’ll be getting married at some point in the future.”

Still in shock, Ginny didn’t know how to reply, merely letting out a series of stuttered syllables. She couldn’t seem to form real words. 

Luna seemed to sense Ginny’s worries, even if Ginny couldn’t articulate them herself. “Ginny, do you ever think about the future?” Ginny nodded hesitantly. “Well, do you ever think about a future with me?” Ginny nodded again, looking embarrassed and not quite meeting Luna’s eyes. “We fit together, you make me happy, and I love you. I’m not proposing now, and maybe not for a long time, but I care about you.”

After taking a moment to let that soak in, Ginny finally took a shaky breath and spoke up, “We have only been dating for five months, yeah?” 

Luna nodded, “Yes, we have. You’re getting better with your maths, love.” 

“We’ve been dating for five months,” Ginny repeated, “and everyday that we’re together it fucking terrifies me. It-it scares me. I mean, I don’t…. I don’t always think about the future. I try to live in the moment and I try not to imagine what life would be like, and I usually just can’t dream and think that far ahead even if I wanted to, but I-” Ginny stopped for a moment, and looked up at Luna “but when I met you, it was like I could see just a bit ahead of me. Even just a small bit, and it keeps growing. Is that mad? Am I mad?” She looked away, feeling frazzled and self-conscious as she hid her head in her hands.

Two hands with paint-stained fingers grabbed onto Ginny’s own and gently pried them away from her face, “Yes,” Luna replied simply. Ginny looked affronted for a moment before Luna continued, “Love is madness. But, we’re all a bit mad, that’s why we work, isn’t it? You don’t mind that I’m ‘Looney Lovegood,’ and I don’t mind that you can’t do maths and you seem to have a death wish when you play Quidditch.” 

“I don’t have a death wish!” Ginny retorted, trying to sit up and cringing at the pain it caused in her side.

“Right. So, six hospital wing stays during the first half of the Quidditch season is normal, then?” Luna asked tilting her head to the side.

“Well I- I don’t have a- Oh, screw you,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes. After a moment, Ginny looked at Luna’s paint covered fingers, “What exactly have you been doing while I’ve been in here?”

Luna held up her hand and began using it to tick off what she had been up to, “I taught Flint to braid, I brought Snape a basket of muffins which he threw into a vat of potion, I visited the house elves and brought them the blankets I crocheted, I helped Hagrid paint the outside of an enclosure for the nifflers he got… Oh! And I made you some socks,” Luna bent over, grabbing something from beside the bed and coming up with a pair of handmade socks. They were black and covered in leaves of all different colors and sizes. 

“Luna, they’re wonderful. They will be so nice to wear around the common room, my feet are always freezing.” She ran her fingers over the design, glancing up and seeing Luna’s earrings once again. “Not that I don’t like leaves, but why exactly did you choose leaves for the design?”

“Oh, you don’t know? Well, it’s because of your eyes of course.” Ginny looked confused but Luna continued on, “Your eyes, they are so many different colors. I look into them and I know some people think they’re hazel, but that’s ridiculous. They’re obviously the color of autumn. There’s brown, green, gold, specks of orange...There’s a whole forest in your eyes.”

Ginny’s heart swelled and there were a million things she wanted to say, although she couldn’t find the words to say any of them, “You told me not to move my head, but I really want to kiss you right now. So, will you please c-” Luna cut her off as she leaned forward to kiss Ginny once more.

“Miss Lovegood, I asked you to leave two hours ago,” the exasperated voice of Madame Pomfrey interrupted them, and they both looked over to see her standing with a clipboard in one hand, and a bottle of medicine in the other, looking rather annoyed with the pair of them.

“Got into trouble, no time to cuddle,” Luna whispered, getting up off the bed and packing up her things. 

“I have to give Miss Weasley her tonic if you don’t mind. It will knock her out for a few hours, so if you could please not come back in a mere twenty minutes, that would be preferable,” Pomfrey stated, raising an expectant eyebrow at Luna.

Luna pulled her bag over her shoulder and leaned down to give Ginny a quick peck on the lips. Pomfrey sighed, “I assure you girls that you will have plenty of time for that when Miss Weasley gets rid of her death wish.”

“I do _not_ have a death wish!” Ginny yelled back, looking at up at Pomfrey with a cross expression. Luna laughed quietly next to her, “Oh, go to class, you. You’re nearly late for Defense,” Ginny added, glaring at her girlfriend.

Luna began walking away, “Goodbye, Poppy! Have a nice afternoon.”

“It’s Madame Pomfrey, dear!”

“I know!” Luna called back, a small skip in her step as she headed towards the doors to the Hospital Wing.

Before Luna reached the door though, Ginny spoke up, “Wait... Luna?”

“Yes?” Luna turned around, her long blonde locks falling in a cascade behind her. 

Ginny gulped, “I love you.”

Luna grinned, blowing a kiss and winking at Ginny before exiting through the doors and back into the castle.

Madame Pomfrey began fussing around with Ginny silently, pouring out the tonic and checking her vitals. “You guys are good together,” Pomfrey commented in a small voice.

The comment shocked Ginny, Pomfrey did not usually say things like that. “You think?”

“Yes.” Pomfrey replied, handing Ginny the tonic to drink.

Ginny drank the liquid, feeling the substance begin to work almost instantly. Her eyelids became heavy and her limbs felt suddenly warm and tingly. She felt as if she were sinking into a hot bubble bath. Before she drifted off, she looked up at Madame Pomfrey, “Yeah, we really are.”

****

**Author's Note:**

>  _Meaning of the Title:_ It both represents five months of falling in love, and five months of Ginny falling off her broom and ending up in the hospital, which is how they fell in love in the first place. Luna distracted Ginny during practice when she showed up in the stands, and Ginny ended up falling off her broom. It’s also a play on the word “fall” which relates to the autumn leaves depicted on the socks Luna made for Ginny.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this! Comments and likes are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> <3


End file.
